


Sleeping arrangements

by fanfie1991



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, kylux - Fandom
Genre: Bad Decisions, Confusion, Enemies, M/M, Masturbation, Missions Gone Wrong, Mutual Masturbation, Sharing a Room, Sleepy Boys, Teasing, grumpy Hux
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-22 12:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14308932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfie1991/pseuds/fanfie1991
Summary: Hux and Kylo are forced to share a room. Hux is not pleased, in the slightest. He’d rather walk on hot coals than share a room with Kylo. They have an interesting night all the same





	Sleeping arrangements

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been working so hard on my WIP’s, I needed a little break. :D just for funs! Enjoy!

Hux stormed down the corridor, his fists balled tightly by his sides. It took everything in him not to scream at anyone who passed him or destroy the nearest object with his blaster. He was going to blow a gasket when he found Kylo Ren. That fucking idiot, that calls himself a Supreme Leader, that cannot do the most menial of tasks. It would never have been possible to believe that Hux’s workload could actually have increased beyond what it used to be. He would have laughed at anyone who would suggest such a ludicrous thing. He worked every second, only stopping for the short amount of sleep he was able to manage. At this moment, he might possibly attack Ren, he wouldn’t be able to stop himself. He wouldn’t get far, obviously and he might end up dead but even if he got one punch in, he would die happy. He kicked a small cleaning droid angrily as it crossed in front of him. His blood boiled further as he rounded the corner to the bridge, contemplating how he could inflict some sort of pain on the stupid brute. He was so lost in thought, he didn’t see the figure, in the black robe coming towards him until he walked straight into it. He looked up to chew out whoever it was. “Watch where you’re going Hux!,” Ren snapped. Hux bit his lip, his face twisting with fury. “You had one job...Ren...one job!,” he said quietly through gritted teeth. Kylo looked affronted, his face furious. “It wasn’t my fault! It’s not a big deal, we can fix it! And don’t speak to me like that, General!,” he raised his voice. His face was hard but he couldn’t hide the flush in his cheeks. He knew it was his fault, not that he would ever admit it. If he genuinely thought he wasn’t to blame, Hux would be on the floor already for speaking in such a manner. Hux took this as a green light to keep going. “We?...we will fix it? And how do you propose we do that then? Are you going to apologise to them? I’m certainly not doing it for you!” Kylo scowled at him, standing up straighter. “We will just have to go to the planet and sort it out!,” he snarled turning on his heel and storming up down the hallway.

After a tense journey, not speaking to each other, they arrived on a planet Hux did not care to be on at all. Kylo had unintentionally insulted a very important arms dealer and now Hux had to attempt to repair the damage. They arrived at their lodgings, greeted by a man at the front desk. Hux was annoyed to see him hand Kylo only one key. He knew there had only been one room left but it didn’t make it any easier. He had rather hoped a miracle would make another room empty. They trekked up the stairs, Kylo enetering the room first, Hux stepping in after. They both stopped immediately, not believing what they were seeing. The room was nice enough, clean, bright, a cooler of refreshments stood in the corner, a small couch and one double bed, piled with pillows. Kylo ran his hands through his hair, sighing heavily while Hux threw his bag across the room in temper. “FUCK THIS! NO!,” he turned on his heel, ranting incoherenently back down the stairs. Kylo slumped on the couch. Back at reception, Hux banged his palm on the bell hard. A woman emerged from the office. “I need another room!,” he demanded. “There is only one bed in there, we are not under any circumstances sharing!” She furrowed her brows for a moment, trying to piece together what he was saying. She held up her hand apologetically and scurried away. Hux stared after her, throwing his hands up in temper. She better be going to find him another room. There was no hope, no hope at all that he was sharing a room with that idiot. He rested his head in his arms on the desk, focusing on his breathing. He looked up to the sound of feet again, straightening his body, ready to argue. She had returned with the man that had greeted them. The man bowed his head. “Our sincerest apologise, Sir. There are no more rooms. When the other man booked for two, that was last room. He didn’t specify separate beds, just that there were two people. It was the only one we had left available.,” he said, wringing his hands. Hux stared at them silently, not trusting himself to speak. There was no where else in this dump that he could go, unless he wanted to sleep outside. Arguing further with these people was futile. He was just destined for bad luck it seemed. Or Kylo himself was the bad luck. Both seemed reasonable. He nodded in defeat, shaking his head as he started back up the stairs. One of them would have to sleep on the couch. When he entered the room again, Kylo was splayed on the bed, tapping at his data pad. Hux resisted the urge to throw something at him. “Comfortable?,” he demanded. Kylo nodded without looking up. “It’s fine,” he mumbled, narrowing his eyes at something on the screen. “Get OFF that bed!!,” Hux stormed towards him. “This is your fault! If you think for one second that you are getting the bed and I’m on the couch, you are sorely mistaken!,” his. face was bright red with rage. Kylo looked up in surprise, turning his head to the couch and back to Hux. He snorted a laugh. Hux almost fainted. He had never in all their years seen Kylo even smile. And the first time he had seen it was at his expense. He made a sound between a snarl and growl, clenching his fists. Kylo’s expression turned to bemusement. “I won’t fit on that!” he nodded towards the couch “even you won’t fit on it, just get over it and sleep in the bed or sleep on the floor. I don’t care, but I’m not moving.” He lay back down, turning his attention back to the holopad.

Hux stood with his mouth open. _Don’t hit him. Don’t hit him._ Kylo flicked his eyes up at him and sighed. He sat up, grabbing some of the pillows, he began to make a barrier down the middle of the bed. “Oh forget it!,” Hux grabbed his bag, storming into the refresher. He stood in the shower, trying to control his temper. He was going to have to sleep on the couch, he refused to sleep in the same bed as him. As if things couldn’t possibly get any worse him. And Kylo didn’t seem to give a shit. That was pissing him off more. At least if he was angry too, they could have a decent argument. He seemed positively relaxed away from the ship, which Hux couldn’t understand, given tomorrow’s meeting. He washed the soap out of his hair roughly, reaching out for a towel. “There are two of us here, you know,” a bored voice came through the door. Hux grimaced towards it, not replying. He purposely pulled on his sweats and top slowly, taking his time brushing his teeth. Opening the door, he jumped at Kylo waiting directly outside, wearing a less than impressed expression. His held his own bag in his hand. Hux gestured inside, with a fake smile as Kylo pushed past him slamming the door. The sound the shower came through the door. He pulled his data pad out of his bag and sat on the bed. He responded to and sent a couple of messages before putting it down, looking around the room dolefully. The small satisfaction of pissing Kylo off was short lived. He grabbed two pillows from Kylo’s still intact pillow wall and brought them to the couch. He grabbed the heavier top blanket off the bed, leaving the thinner one there. He hoped Kylo would be cold, served him right. He lay on the couch, trying to figure out how he was going to sleep on it. It was most definitely not designed for it. He lay on his back, his legs dangling over the arm. No, that was uncomfortable. He rolled on his stomach, but then they stuck straight out, his knees on the arm. He huffed and sat back up as Kylo strolled out of the refresher, wearing regulation black boxers. Hux watched him with a raised eyebrow as he threw his bag down and flopped on the bed again. He didn’t look away when Kylo met his eye. “What?,” Kylo demanded, frowning. Hux shook his head, shrugging. Kylo looked down at himself, flushing slightly. He didn’t like sleeping in clothes, it was uncomfortable and he tended to overheat. Well, he wasn’t about to make himself uncomfortable on Hux’s account. He threw the pillows in the middle onto the floor, turning off the light and laying down. It felt strange with another person in the room. It was silent for a few moments until Hux attempted to lie down again. The blanket and cushions ruffled. Kylo pushed his head further into the pillow. Hux curled into a ball, tucking his legs up. The couch creaked. He huffed and sat up again. “Just get in the fucking bed, Hux!,” Kylo growled at him. “Fuck off,” he muttered. Kylo heard him but let it go as Hux begrudgingly hauled himself off the sofa, bringing the blanket with him, he threw it back on the bed, climbing in grumpily. He tugged the blanket over himself, rolling to the very edge of the bed. Kylo sharply tugged it back. Several indignant tugs later, they fell asleep.

Hux woke on and off, he turned over again, huffing as he kicked the blankets down. Kylo’s breathing was very distracting, he wasn’t used to sharing a bed. He liked sleeping on his own, on the rare occasions he was on shore leave, if he met anyone he would go to their home and then go back to his peaceful solitude by himself. He kept his personal life as far away from his work life as possible. It wasn’t like he had much choice. He couldn’t very well be getting close to his subordinates. Gossip and officers seemed to go hand in hand. Plus none of them appealed to him. He felt Kylo twitch beside him, snoring slightly, sleepily pulling at the blanket. He considered kicking him to shut him up. He was still fuming about the whole situation. Sharing a bed with Kylo. This was a new low for him. He couldn’t stand the sight of the bastard. He rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. He didn’t know how he was going to go about appeasing the royals. Kylo certainly wasn’t going to be helpful, it was probably best if he just kept his mouth shut or left Hux to the meeting alone. He thought back to the last time he had actually left the ship. It was at least six months. He pondered the possibility of finding someone this late at night to relieve some tension, probably slim to none in this shitty place. He turned back on his side, away from Kylo, trying to ignore the fact that he was semi hard now. This was all he needed now, he thought irritably. Being forced to share a bed with Kylo Ren and now lying here with a hard on, in said bed. He thought about work, the meeting, some blueprints he had drawn up, anything to take his mind off it. It didn’t go away. He exhaled quietly. He wasn’t going to be able to sleep like this. He sat up, sliding out from under the covers and walked quietly to the refresher, glancing quickly at Kylo. Still asleep. Locking the door, he sighed, staring in the mirror. It couldn’t get any worse, he shook his head at himself. It was cold too, he shivered as he sat on the edge of the bath. He’d hoped the fact that he was sat on a bath in a cold room, with Kylo a few feet away would put a dampener on his need to jerk off but unfortunately not. With another sigh and grimace, he set to work.

Kylo felt him get up, he was a light sleeper, contrary to what people might think. A surge of annoyance shot through him. Of course Hux would be awkward and have to wake him in the middle of the night. What was he doing anyway? He heard the refresher door close, suddenly becoming aware of his own bladder. Great, he thought grumpily. Now he was going to have to get up. He should have just left him on the stupid couch. He rolled over and waited for Hux to come out. He was taking his time. Rolling his eyes, he sat up and yawned. He waited another five minutes. He frowned at the door. How long did it take? After ten minutes, he threw the blanket off and got out of bed. He stopped outside the door listening, hearing nothing. Was he taking a fucking nap? He knocked loudly. “Hurry up!,” he said, leaning his head against the door. Hux jumped with fright, his hand freezing. He stared at the door, breathing heavily. “Hello!,” Kylo’s voice echoed. He looked down at his hand, still hard, the closeness he had felt, ebbing away. Fucking prick! What was he doing awake? He couldn’t just give him a few minutes peace. He tucked himself away, fuming, how was he going to walk past now without him noticing. The pants weren’t exactly concealing. He pressed his hands into his eyes. Kylo banged on the door again. Hux went to it and yanked it open, pushing past him quickly, towards the bed. “Patience is a virtue!,” he spat, getting back into bed, keeping his back turned. Kylo pushed the door closed. He was going to smack him if he kept up this snarky bullshit. Uptight asshole. The current situation wasn’t ideal, sure. But a lot worse could happen. He flushed the toilet after he was done and turned back towards the door. He stopped suddenly, looking back to the toilet. It hadn’t flushed before he came in. It wasn’t used. He looked around suspiciously. What was he doing in here for so long? Confused, he went back to the bed. Hux appeared to be asleep, so close to the edge, he may as well be on the floor. He was so dramatic. Kylo rolled his eyes, climbing back into the bed. Turning away from Hux, he closed his eyes.

He’d at least been tired enough when he got back into bed, that he was able to doze off easily, even with the erection that had yet to go away. He shifted sleepily, subconsciously tensing his body as Kylo rolled over. He was semi aware of the arm that landed heavily on his side, hand dangling over his hip. He couldn’t move away, he was too close to the edge. A sure of annoyance pulsed through him. There was an entire bed and the fucker couldn’t even stay on his own side. He jerked his body a little, pushing backwards, hoping Kylo would move. He did move, but not in the right direction. Exhaling deeply, he moved himself closer, until his body was pressed into Hux’s back. His hand had slipped further, dangerously close to Hux’s cock. Still half asleep, Hux tried to move again, but with nowhere to go, he was just pushing backwards into Kylo, who was lying half on his stomach, his hip against Hux. He froze as Kylo’s hand brushed off him. Maybe if he pushed back a bit more, it might make him roll over. He didn’t want to wake him, if Kylo knew that he’d essentially been cuddling Hux, he would not be happy. While his muddled brain sleepily tried to remedy the situation, his body was reacting to the precarious placement of Kylo’s hand. He could feel it, a soft tingle in his abdomen but he refused to acknowledge it. Stop it. Stop it. Stop it. Kylo sighed again, his breath warm on the back of his neck. He stopped moving, squeezing his eyes closed. Kylo turned lazily, now directly facing Hux’s back. He nestled closer. Hux stopped breathing for a moment. He didn’t know if it was the thin boxers or if Kylo was actually hard or both. His heart began to race. He debated getting out of the bed, but surely that would wake him. Getting up without having to physically move Kylo’s arm was not going to happen. He groaned, turning his head into the pillow. The movement roused Kylo slightly, he shifted again, pulling his knees up and pushing his arm down until Hux was sitting on him, his hand now directly between Hux’s legs. Hux bit his lip, trying not to make any movement. He tried to fall asleep, ignoring the erection until Kylo’s hand moved, his fingers opening. Hux drew in a breath as Kylos hand slid along his cock. Was he awake? He wanted to ask but couldn’t get the words out. Kylos hand slid into his pants gripping him softly. Hux rolled his head back, Kylo’s face still buried in his neck. If he didn’t stop it now, it was going to be too late. Kylo moved his fist slowly, as if he was still half asleep, sliding his thumb across the head. Hux’s body tensed, a small sound escaping. It was too late.

Dozy with tiredness, eyes closed, their breaths slipped into a rhythm. He moved his hips with Kylo’s strokes, pushing backwards into him. He could feel him getting harder behind him. Matching his movements, Kylo thrusted forward every time he moved back, pushing his pants down at the front. Hux pressed his mouth closed, trying to stifle any further sound. The tesnsion was making the room quieter, their breaths seemed to echo off the walls. Hux felt Kylo’s arm twitch as he sped up a little. The angle was awkward. Hs turned a little towards him, so he was half on his back, making it easier. In response, Kylo subtly tried to maneuver Hux’s hand towards his own cock, which was jamming desperately into Hux’s leg. He took great pleasure in pretending he hadnt noticed, leaving his hand lie idly on Kylo’s leg. His mouth twitched in a tiny smile as Kylo’s hand slowed down, his body tensing. He pushed himself closer to Hux, practically putting his cock on his hand. Hux ignored him again. Kylo begging him for something was a new thrill he hadn’t been expecting. He moved his hand away, brushing off Kylo’s erection as he did. He felt him tense at the touch. He put his hand on Kylo’s telling him to stop and turned over so they were facing each other. Their eyes met for a moment, Kylo’s sleepy and struggling to stay open. He looked a little confused as if he knew something wasn’t right but too tired to care. Hux contemplated getting up. If he did, Kylo would probably fall back asleep. He looked like he was barely awake as it was. Hux wasn’t much better, bleary eyes struggling to focus. He didn’t get a chance to contemplate it further as Kylo moved his face towards him suddenly, pressing their lips together. Hux closed his eyes as Kylo’s fingers slipped into his hair. His rational brain told him he couldn’t let this happen, he should stop. But it felt too good. What’s done is done, it was too late to go back, he may as well let it happen. He still hated him though, he reasoned with himself. That was important. Kylo pulled him closer, sliding his hand under Hux’s thigh to pull his leg over. Kissing him back, Hux bit gently on Kylo’s bottom lip. It earned him a low moan, Kylo’s fingers knotting tighetr in his hair. He fought the urge to make any sounds as Kylo grinded on him. Sliding his hand down, he rested it on Kylo’s hip, his thumb running along the waistband of his boxers. He could already feel the damp spot on them. Kylo’s shifted towards him hopefully. “Desperate..,” Hux couldn’t help himself. Kylo’s hand moved from its place in his hair, to wrap around his throat. Rather than feeling rational panic, he felt another wave of arousal. Kylo’s breath tickled his lip, “Greedy bastard, I’m not surprised,” he whispered into his mouth. He removed his hand from his throat, shifing himself to his hands and knees, leaning over Hux. 

He kissed him roughly, pressing him into the bed, he started to jerk himself off. Hux gasped in his mouth, getting more frustrated with every stroke as Kylo’s cock brushed off his. Kylo’s breaths were coming faster. Hux tried to reach down between them, he wasn’t going to be left hanging if Kylo made himself come first. He blocked his hand, pressing closer to him. Hux felt him smile. “Desperate?,” Kylo teased. He was beyond caring about his pride now. He jerked his hips, grabbing Kylo’s hair, their teeth crashing as he pulled him closer. Relenting, Kylo allowed him to slide his hand down, pausing as Hux finally gave in. He had expected he would be decently endowed but was still pleasantly surprised. He wasn’t so much bigger than him but definitely thicker. He pumped his fist slowly, teasing, before speeding up. Kylo would fuck into his hand and he would slow down. He could feel his frustration. His hand was wet, both of them dripping precome. He wasn’t going to last much longer, speeding up, he thrust his own hips, creating enough friction to finish them both. Kylo all but fell apart, he whined, moving his mouth to Hux’s neck, he bit down hard as he came. Hux yelped, half from pain, half from the intensity of his orgasm. They rutted against each other, riding out the end of it, their stomachs and Hux’s hand a sticky mess. Kylo rolled off him, onto his back. He leaned over, grabbing something out his bag. He cleaned himself up before handing it to Hux.

They lay in silence, for a while, sweaty and panting. Hux rolled away from him, the reality of what they’d done catching up with him. He chewed his lip, beginning to feel anxious. Kylo’s silence wasn’t helping, he didn’t know who should speak first. Maybe they would just go to sleep and pretend it never happened. Was that possible? Regret began to flood through him. Their mutual dislike for each other was about to get incredibly complicated. Kylo’s voice interrupted his thoughts. “If you tell anyo...,” he whispered but Hux cut him off mid sentence. “I wont!,” he snapped, turning over and tugging the blanket with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
